warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.DJAngelCandy/Archive 3
Clean talk? Lemme dirty it up. -rolls- There. Now it smells like berries. :3 }} 09:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) 3 }} 09:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Pink and blue bananas That is all. -flies away- Skt Like a baws 09:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Something wrong, my darling? >:} Skt Like a baws 10:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Omg. -Shuns- Skt Like a baws 08:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: PCA Thank you. <33 Breezewhisker 19:31, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohey :3 I don't suppose you could come onto the chat? If you can, that's awesome! <3 }} 06:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god! Thank youuu! Yes! And I've already found a redo :3 A tabby kitty :3 }} 06:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) PCA Since you are now apparently my mentor, I just want to tell you that I also have GIMP now. }} 20:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I guess it would be nice to learn how to make a tortie. I made a fail one about a month ago.-- }} 11:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Could you find an original art for me to do? *Is to lazy to look through books*-- }} 21:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you try and come on chat when I'm on? I'm usually on (In your time zone) at early morning and mid-late afternoon.-- }} 22:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) When I say your time I mean Eastern Time. I'm Eastern too. -- }} 10:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3 Can you come onto the chat? I wanna show you a little something I drew. }} 10:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. Chat must be spazzy in some places -flails- Anyways, I wanted to show you this: http://www.iaza.com/work/120612C/iaza19483530186400.jpg Badgerpaw's death S]]poSandy I think Daddy's my slave! 18:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You said if I had questions about PCA I could ask you. Well I know a lot of rules have changed about PCA so how do you become a warrior? Does somebody have to nominate you? Sandy I think Daddy's my slave! 20:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: I think now that I know how to thicken the stripes, I'm good. But if anything else comes up that I don't know, I'll come to you. 12:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello from a long-gone friend Hi DJ <3 I'm sorry I left so suddenly, without telling you. I'm really, really sorry. And I do have to tell you that.... I don't think I'll ever come back. I'm so sorry. You were such an amazing friend, and I will never ever forget it. So I guess this is goodbye. Again... I'm really sorry. I'll miss you Millie]][[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 09:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ohai -rolls- It smells like Fern nao. <333 06:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I know. But this one has to smell like Fern too. -sprays moar Fern scent- 06:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmm~ Candy. <3 :3 07:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC)